


Rosslington Fluff

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, rosslington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr: Do you do any ships or only glee ones? Because if you do more than glee ones would you ever want to write a rosslington fanfic? Idk if you ship that or not but it's up to you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosslington Fluff

“Ross?” Called Stormie.

_Fuck._

“Yeah?”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Ellington’s. Why?” Ross replied.

“You were there yesterday. Just curious.” Stormie said indifferently.

“Well he is my best friend. And whatever, can I go now?” Ross sighed.

“I guess, but be home by 7, okay?”

“Sure, bye. Love you.” Ross said as he shut the front door behind him.

* * *

 

“Who is it?” Called Ellington as Ross knocked on the front door.

“It’s Ross.”

“Come in, it’s unlocked!” Ross pushed open the door, walking through the house to find Ellington in the living room, stuffing his face with popcorn and watching a movie. He leaned over the back of the couch, placing a quick kiss on Ellington’s cheek before grabbing a handful of popcorn and jumping over the couch, laying his head on Ellington’s chest. He felt the brunette’s arm wrap around his shoulder, snuggling in closer. Once the movie had finished, Ross looked up at Ellington with a strange look.

“What?” He asked.

“You have something on your shirt.” Ross replied, pointing. Ellington looked down, sighing as Ross flicked his hand up to hit him in the face. He tried to make a grab for the blonde, who jumped over the couch and ran to the other end of the room. Ellington turned around and smiled fondly at him, waving him back over. Ross cautiously walked back over, screaming as Ellington pulled him down on the couch and began tickling his sides.

“Ell, stop!” Ross laughed, tears running down his face.

“Never!” Ellington placed a kiss on Ross’ forehead before rolling him off the couch and on to the floor, falling on top of him. He pushed the blonde hair out of his boyfriend’s face before leaning in to kiss him deeply. He moaned as he felt Ross’ tongue slide against his, pushing back into his mouth. Ross slid his hands into Ellington’s hair, pulling him closer. He groaned in frustration as his phone began to ring, pulling it out of his pocket and seeing Rydel’s number.

“Hello?”

“Ross, where are you?”

“At Ellington’s.”

“You were meant to be home by 7. It’s 7:20.” Rydel said matter-of-factly.

“I completely forgot, tell mum I’ll be home soon.” Ross said quickly before he hung up. “Sorry, I have to go home. You can come if you want, no one will mind.” Ross said, standing up and pulling Ellington up with him.

“Sure. Do you think we should tell them about us?” Ellington asked as they left the house, walking around the block to the Lynch house.

“I don’t know. I’m really scared of what they’re gonna say.” Ross said sadly, looking down at the sidewalk.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll be there with you.” Ellington assured him, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. They made it to Ross’ house just as Stormie was serving up dinner.

“Hey everyone. I said Ellington could come over for dinner.” Ross said, sitting at the table with Ellington seated next to him.

“Sure thing.” Stormie said, placing the last plate on the table. They got through dinner fairly normally, Ross holding Ellington’s hand under the table once they had finished.

“Um, guys? I have something to tell you all. Please don’t freak out.” Ross mumbled, still getting everyone’s attention.

“What is it?” Asked Rocky, looking at him inquisitively.

“I – um –I’m gay.” Ross said, bursting into tears. ”I’m dating Ellington.” Ellington put his arm around Ross, comforting him and wiping his tears away.

“It’s okay Ross. We all love you just the same.” Mark said, smiling at his son. All of a sudden, Riker broke into laughter, poking Ryland’s arm and throwing a carrot at Rocky. Both boys ran upstairs, each returning with handfuls of $10 bills that they distributed over the table to Riker and Rydel.

“What are you doing?” Ross sniffled.

“Winning, little brother.” Riker smirked at Ross, waving the money in Ryland’s face. “We’ve been making bets about you two for a while now. Ryland and Rocky were so confident you weren’t a thing. Rydel and I knew what was up. You’re so obvious.” He explained.

Ross smiled. “So, you’re okay with it?”

“Of course! You’re our little Rossybear!” Rydel said, laughing when Ross scrunched up his face at the nickname. He leaned into Ellington’s shoulder, sighing in relief. He laughed when Ellington poked his sides, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend deeply.

“Hey you two! No tonsil tennis at the table!” Rocky laughed as Ross threw a spoon at him. Ellington kissed the top of Ross’ head before getting up to help Stormie with dessert. Ellington stayed over that night, being threatened more than once by Ryland. “If I hear one sex noise from Ross’ side of the room I swear I’ll slap the both of you!” He laughed, playfully shoving Ellington. After multiple similar statements from every other member of the Lynch family, Ellington finally went to sleep with Ross in his arms and for once, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
